


Cadash Family Traditions

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zavia just turned twelve, and today is all about her. Gifts are opened at breakfast, and after dinner, she gets to request one last birthday present. </p>
<p>She’s known what she would ask for for months, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadash Family Traditions

Zavia sat at the head of the table, her tiny feet swinging beneath her as she stretched to see over the pile of parcels in front of her.

Her mother, Cotha, placed one last parcel on top of the pile and bent to kiss the tip of her daughter’s nose.

“Happy birthday, nugling.”

Zavia stared at the pile of gifts on the table in front of her. She didn’t need to count them; she turned twelve today, which meant that there would be twelve gifts, plus one request from her parents at the end of the day. It was a tradition her father, Zebulon, had insisted on for his children since her older brothers were born.

She felt bad for her parents, though. The Cadash family had money - did they ever - but they had needed to buy sixteen gifts apiece for the triplets just four months ago. At least their birthday requests were easy enough this year.

Their Brands had finally healed on their faces. With the dark Cadash skin tone, they had all opted for lighter colours, which had been done with ink magically infused to stand out on their dark skin: one faintly blue, one faintly green, and the last faintly red (they all teased Zander for his ‘pink’ Brand, and then shared a laugh when he would flaunt it outrageously).  _Now people outside of the family can tell them apart more easily, at least,_ their father had laughed.

> _“Are you going to get one, baby sister?” Zadios had asked as they flaunted theirs to her that night._
> 
> _“Of course.”_
> 
> _Zariah frowned at her. “Why?”_
> 
> _“Because it’s Cadash tradition,” she had answered._
> 
> _The three boys looked at each other, and then Zander put an arm around her shoulders to pull her in close to his side. “Zav, you don’t need to do it because it’s tradition. You know Ma and Pa won’t be upset if you decide not to get it done?”_
> 
> _Zavia frowned. “But I_ want _it. I’m proud of our family.”_
> 
> _Zander nodded, but it was Zariah who answered her. “It’s up to you, kid. Just remember, you don’t have to do it for anyone else. You get it done for_ you. _”_
> 
> _Her brothers hugged her in turn, squeezing the breath out of her. “Go to bed, before Pa skins our hides for keeping you up,” Zadios told her._

“What are you waiting for, little mud splasher?” Her father’s voice cut through her senses, bringing her back to the present. He was just getting to breakfast, a soft robe hugging him, tied at the waist. “Don’t you want to see what you got?”

“Thank you, Ma. Thank you, Pa,” Zavia said warmly first.

“You’re welcome,” her father laughed. “Now hurry up, or I’m going to tear into them for you!” He grabbed at her sides as he walked by, tickling her and making her shriek with laughter before sinking into a seat at her right, at the side of the table.  

It was said that if Zebulon Cadash ever smiled at you, you wouldn’t live to see the end of the week. He had proven that true for outsiders many a time, but smiles and laughter were abundant where his family was concerned. Considering how dangerous he was as a Crime Lord, he was an excellent father.

Most of her gifts were expensive, pretty things with little practical purpose: a pair of studded earrings, a matching Rivaini necklace with a pendant the size of her fist, fancy new clothes, and soft new Antivan leather gloves. Her brothers all pitched in for a pair of very good daggers for her and promised to help her properly learn how to use them.

Her father had also gifted her a very handy and well-crafted set of tools for all sort of things, though she would most likely only use the lockpick for the time being. The other knives and scalpels didn’t interest her at all.

Her mother stood to clean the mess of boxes and papers that were littered across the floor while their kitchen staff brought them their breakfast.

* * *

“So, my little mud splasher - you know what time it is.”

Zavia nodded at her father. She knew, and she knew what she was going to ask for.

“So? What’ll it be?”

Zavia took a deep breath. “My Brand.”

The entire dining room fell silent.

Her mother reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. “Baby, your brothers only just got theirs done, and they got it done earlier than usual. Are you  _sure_  there isn’t  _anything_  else you want?”

Zavia stared at her mother for a few seconds longer, and then turned to look at her father. He was looking at her worriedly, a little crease forming between his brows, and she shook her head.

“No, I don’t want anything else,” she told them firmly. “I want the world to see my family pride, wherever I go. I want the world to know me as  _Cadash_ , and tremble in their boots.”

Her mother looked at her brothers, who all shrugged. “What’s the purpose in making her wait? If she wants it, she wants it,” Zander said.

“Don’t worry, you know we won’t let anything happen to her,” Zariah promised.

“It’ll be fine, Ma,” Zadios added.

Cotha sighed defeatedly, but Zebulon smiled proudly.

“Well then, little nugling,” he said as he reached for Zavia’s other hand and grasped it firmly, “I suppose we’d better call on the tattooist again.”


End file.
